The Surgeon and Survivor
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: Dani Lovato hasn't been a police officer for long, she just joined up with her friend Mike to make some money. What will happen when she decides to take a bullet for a woman she knows nothing about, and it hits her in the chest? Santana Lopez has been an expert Trauma Surgeon for years. When she is held at gunpoint, what can she do for the blonde that takes the hit? Dantana Endgame
1. Collision

**Hello, Tis Purple Ketchup!**

**I can't apologise enough for my other stories, but my PL is not the greatest at the moment. I'm having a few issues. (Understatement of the year award) HOWEVER, Dantana is pulling at the strings of my ripped out heart, and they're too cute. This is a Dantana fic, please let me know if you want more of it because I'm not so sure. If I did continue the chapters would be longer, but this is a little taster. **

**R&R Please, and hit me on Twitter to let me know you read it! Brittana_XxX**

* * *

**Title: The Surgeon and Survivor**

**Author: Purple-Ketchup**

**Rating: M for future smut and some language. **

**Chapter 1 - Collision**

* * *

"Hey, Changster. You down for going out tonight? I feel like dancing!" Her Asian patrol partner laughed, and passed Dani her coffee before he replied. "D, you always feel like dancing!" They sat down at the table in the officers canteen, and began to chat, passing the time until they got a call out or the shift ended. "Look Dani, all I'm saying is maybe if you went out to _socialize_ a bit more, you would meet someone!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing this would eventually crop up. "Mike, we live in Lima. Point out another lesbian. _Apart_ from Chief Officer Sylvester, and even that was never proven." She said, pulling out her phone and setting it on the table. Dani span it around in her hand, flipping it between her fingers for something to do. Mike grudgingly forced himself to let the topic go, Dani was actually right on this one. At 24 and 25, Dani and Mike were the youngest officers in the Lima Police Force, and it was just a job to make ends meet for both of them, before they could get the money together to open the studios they both dreamed of.

Plonking her coffee mug heavily into the sink, Dani washed her hands with the lukewarm water and leant back against the washboard. "How's Tina?" Mike had just opened his mouth when a loud crackle came over the announcement system. They instantly recognised Sylvester's voice. "_Units 7065 and 7066 Chang and Lovato! Code 192 on West 47th!_" Dani and Mike looked at each other for a split second, before echoing the same sentiment. "Shit, Knife attack!" They ran to their vehicles, Dani swinging her leg over a motorbike, grabbing her helmet as Mike slammed the door of his squad car. "See you there, Chang!" She called, as the blonde roared out of the garage towards East Lima.

She always liked taking her bike through the city, it was just like the motocross she used to do when cheer season was over. But that was back in high school, and before she got caught by her parents with Carrie.

Dani caught sight of the scene as she approached. Two men were holding a woman and young man at knife point, and her training kicked in as she noticed the all too familiar outline of a gun in the taller masked man's jacket. She radioed through to patrol, "Officer 7066 Lovato. West 47th, knife attack is now involving a gun!" And even as she said the words, the tall man brought out his weapon. He levelled it at the woman, his finger tensed to pull. Dani had less than three seconds to make the decision, and she did. The blonde dived in front of the woman just as the last muscle in his hand tightened.

One bullet and one woman collided in the air as the screech of tires gave away Mike's arrival.

* * *

**You want it? -PK**


	2. Get Down, Bitch!

WHOA. I want to say something about the awesome response I've recieved for The Surgeon and Survivor so far, but words defy me. I'm not a popular author, so to have 30 people follow my story in 24 hours? Incredible. So, in return and so Lemi Dovato doesn't explode, I give you aNother teaser. I know, I know, but you need this bit ;) PLEASE note the time jump, this is last chapter's events from Santana's perspective.

Much Love to all my readers, especially my readers who reccomend this fic (hint hint ;))

PK

* * *

_10 minutes ago_

Santana froze."Hands in the air, drop your bags." The gruff voice said, and she felt the tip of what she knew was a blade in between her shoulders. "W-What do you want?" She asked, and looked around to see another boy she didn't know held by a second man dressed in black. "That's what they all say, and you know what? I want your fucking money. And if you don't give it to me, I'll take your life too! Get down, bitch!" He said forcefully, and shoved her forward onto her knees. There weren't many times Santana had been scared, but now was definately one of them. "Move, go and stand at that wall" He told her, and then instructed his partner. "Get her handbag, we're running out of time!" The Latina scrambled up, and did as she was told. As she stood, Santana caught the glimpse of a gun in the man's waistband and it made her blood run icy. She took the boys hand as some kind of comfort, and spoke to him while the men were distracted searching through their belongings. "My back pocket." She whispered. "My phone is open, text Coach. Tell her west 47th, and we're being attacked. Quickly." The boy reached round her, and he was a good actor because it looked like a gesture of his need for protection. When the task was complete, he slid the phone back just in time. The taller man turned round. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this folks. But I don't want to risk it." Santana tightened her grip on the boy's hand, and felt him tense. Their worst thoughts were realised as the giant man brought a gun out, pointing the barrel at Santana. His hand was shaking slightly. "Don't!" The boy next to her cried, but it was too late. Santana closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain and then nothingness, but there was no pain. She heard a shot, then a yell, then a thud, and the squeal of tires as the boy began screaming.

* * *

Please leave reviews, they make my day and I could use some happiness. It inspires me.

PK


	3. Operating 'Theatre' In Use

**Well guys, I am SO, SO grateful for the reviews, follows, and the few favourites I got! I love you all! ****_PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END._**

**If she ever reads it, This chapter is for Jen, to** **make sure you know there's no hard feelings, I'm not going to slap either of you, and I really, truly, am grateful that you both found someone to make you happy! **

**You're going to look so awesome with glasses, but if you tell anyone we know that I write ff I WILL kill you. (So what if that's a tad extreme.. fine. I'll find some other way ;D)**

**So this is for Harry Potter, and the Augustus Waters-esque font of knowledge known as J.**

* * *

_Present Time_

Santana took in the scene in front of her. The men were fleeing, and were being chased by an Asian man in a police uniform. The boy next to her had dropped to his knees in shock, and there was a beautiful blonde woman in front of her on the floor. She was also in a police uniform, but there was a rapidly spreading crimson stain on her left shoulder taking over the bluish hue.

"Shit!" Santana exclaimed, and she joined the boy on her knees. Instead of freezing up, her surgeon side kicked in. Feeling for a pulse, she spoke to the boy. "This woman saved my life, yours too. I will be _damned_ if she dies here! What's your name?" He became more alert as she spoke to him, and his eyes fluttered a few times as he refocused. "My name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson. You're right, but what can we do though?" Santana found a pulse, and became temporarily distracted by a little movement in the officer's hand.

"Doctor Santana Lopez, trauma surgeon. I can do a hell of a lot! Call an ambulance, and get my bag, now!"

Credit to Blaine, he did whatever Santana needed him to do. He grabbed the handbag, and ran back to the Latina. "Go inside the left pocket, the biro. Grab the pen, right now!" As he searched, Santana explained what needed to happen. "Apart from the bullet wound, we have complications. I need you to do exactly what I say, okay? Do _not put pressure_ on the entrance wound. It might have caught an artery." She said all this while dismantling the pen he had found. She ripped open the blonde's shirt, and counted the ribs. "I'll explain as I go. Her right lung is collapsed, so I need you to come round here!" He rushed to her side, but made sure to leave her space to work. "Look away for a second." She told him, and without checking to see if he had, she stabbed the shaft of the pen into the officer's side.

The boy winced, and Santana tapped him on the arm. "This is not going to be pretty, what you do now. Hold your hand over the hole when she inhales, let it go when she exhales. Don't skip a single rep, you're breathing for her now." He did as he was told, and the ferocity of the Latina's movements halted for a second as she assessed the bullet wound. Flipping her phone out, she hit a number on speed dial. "Padre? Sí. I need you to bring my kit down to West 47th, muy rapido! Life or death. All of it, the really big silver one!" She called, and then put it away on hearing the reply. She put her hand into her bag, and brought out a small box. "Thank fuck I was on my way in. Blaine, stay concentrating, okay? This is not going to be nice!" She didn't hesitate upon cracking the box, and brought out a small back-up surgery kit. "Shit! Her heartbeat is fading!" She hissed, as the stethoscope was repositioned.

The screaming of sirens lowered in volume slightly as two men and a woman ran towards them. "Miss, step away from the victim!" called one of the men, but the woman stopped him. "No! Noah, this is Dr Lopez. She's the best. What do you need, Santana? Can we move her?" The tall blonde asked, and received a curt shake of the head from the surgeon. "Quinn I need everything you have. Scalpels, morphine, gas and air, whatever is in the back of your ambulance. Be quick, I think the artery could be damaged. You move her, she'll die." The paramedic simply nodded, and told the men to help her get everything.

They didn't have long before the TV cameras turned up as usual, so the male paramedics, Noah and Kurt, erected white screens from the van. Quinn took over from Blaine, while Kurt treated the young man for shock and mild concussion. "Noah, I need that morphine drip here." Santana said, and the mohawked man ran over with the bag and needle. "Morphine in three, two, one.." He said, as he began to feed the drug into the blonde's blood stream. "Keep her asleep, if she wakes up we lose her. Scalpel?" She asked, and Kurt handed her one before going back to Blaine as the doctor made the first incision.

After half an hour, Santana had located the bullet. The news stations had turned up, as well as the Blonde's police partner. "Keep them the fuck away!" The Latina yelled, still bent over the woman's shoulder. The yelling and camera flashes penetrated the white screens, and it was incredibly distracting.

Kurt called in ahead to say that Dr Lopez senior was here, and he was ushered in. "I have it, Santanita." He told her, as the large box was set next to her. "Gracias, papi. We have a Bullet in the left chest area, just missing the artery." She told him, and the old doctor nodded. "Stent?" He passed her the implement, time was of the essence if this woman had any chance of survival.

Soon enough, the emergency surgery was taking it's toll. Santana was drained from the concentration, her knees were numb from the hard pavement of the alleyway. One more thing and the blonde could be transported to a hospital. Santana needed to extract the bullet so that it couldn't nick the artery and cause even more damage. Quinn fixed a gauze over the hole in the officer's lungs, and kept a manual lung pump in place while constantly giving Kurt and Noah instructions. Blaine had been taken to a hospital to get his head checked, he had hit it when he was subdued. Apparently the Asian has caught the gunman, and had to be withheld from beating him shitless. At the minute the man was threatening the cameramen.

After 7 years of medical school, each operation was still a thrill for the young Doctor Lopez, but they tired her out never the less. Noah had so far been successful in keeping the press and everyone else out, and Mike at bay. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused, but she had to. The girl's extreme beauty was immensely distracting, add that to the fatigue of trauma surgery and it's not a good combination.

The bullet was hidden behind a muscle, and luckily for the woman it missed everything by about a millimetre. It was still unsafe to move her an inch though, if the bullet moved in any direction it could cause a lot of damage. As it was, the metal chunk was just hard to remove. It would heal, the wound, and the blonde would regain full mobility of everything, but it was a bitch. "Pass me the forceps." Someone, probably her father, passed the medical tweezers to her. Santana navigated behind the muscle, and teased the bullet out slowly. After ten minutes, both the forceps and the bullet clanged against the floor as she dropped them. Wearily, she called for a roll of gauze with a weedy voice. A white roll was handed to her, and Santana wrapped the injury, fighting to stay alert.

With a final cut of the scissors, the young surgeon flicked her raven hair away from her face and sat back on her heels. "You can take her." She told Quinn, her voice barely a whisper after more than three hours of extensive and intense surgery. The paramedics took the blonde away on a stretcher, the camera shutters clearly audible from outside the small tent that was erected for the doctor. Standing on shaky legs, Santana removed herself from the blood stained floor. Her hands were dyed red, and her hair hung limp with sweat. Her trousers were ruined, but she didn't care. Santana Lopez, trauma surgeon at age 25, had held strong when someone was really, truly dependant on her once again. She was losing the fight to stay conscious as she walked a few steps to the outside of the white guard. The second the camera's caught sight of her blood drenched appearance, Quinn caught her as she collapsed, her body giving out with her mind.

* * *

**well dramatic much? ;) oh and Lemi Dovato, get an account I can PM you with!**

**I'm sure you all have better things to do than read A/Ns, but take a second for me? Please? It's really important.**

**I just want you to look at your day. No matter how amazing or unbelievably shitty it was, smile, because you got to have that day.**

**This day is a part of your life, and what's going to build you as a person. Sure, we get days where it feels like the world is caving in, everything goes wrong, and you feel so alone, or so isolated. I'm fighting one of my demons as we speak, my weight is still dropping too quickly and too much.**

**But then you get ****_those days. _****The times that make you want to yell from the rooftops, 'Everything is finally perfect!' and you can't wipe a grin off your face.**

**This is a little plea from me really, in honour of my amazing friends that I could never live without, (even though they won't read this)**

**because these are the girls who don't have perfect lives, but when they're having those perfect days, those bits of happy endings scattered through our lives to keep us going, they use them to pick someone like me up, and make a shit day one of the days I can look back on to say, 'That happened, yes. Did I want it to? No. But did I lie down and take it like a whore? The fuck I did, because I had them to help me.'**

**As conclusion to this rambling which I'm sure none of you are reading by now, I want you to take one thing away into your lives.**

**When you're having a great day, don't forget to shoot a smile, or a really crappy joke at someone who looks a little out of it. Chances are they need it. Feel free to use one of these examples:**

**How much do they pay for sports at Hogwarts? - It's a Quid-each.**

**2 crisps are walking down the street, a car pull up and asks them if they want a lift , to which they reply no thanks, we're Walkers.**

**Why was the washing machine laughing? Because it was taking the piss out of the pants.**

**I was asked to do a farmyard impression at school today. Apparently 'Get the fuck off my land you pikey bastard!' wasn't quite what the teacher was expecting.**

* * *

As my silent tribute, I love you guys. All of you, for picking me up again when I didn't know I needed you to. I'm fighting a very old battle at the minute, and you don't even know it. xxx


	4. Welcome Back, Officer

**Guys, I have a challenge for you!**

**First person to find a certain author for me will get a place in this story, or a specially commissioned fic JUST FOR THEM!**

**Her name is Jen. She writes for Glee, Twilight, and Harry Potter. She's from the UK. **

**Find her, and the prize is yours...GO!**

**Thank you all for reading, I love you guys!**

**-PK**

* * *

_The next day, the headlines were filled with the surgeon that was saved, then saved. The dramatic three hour surgery was all the stations were talking about. Blaine visited Santana in the hospital before he was discharged. Both Officer Dani Lovato and Dr Santana Lopez are still in hospital. They have been placed on the same ward while Dr Lopez is treated for exhaustion and the sleep deprivation she is causing herself since the accident. Officer Lovato has still not regained conciousness as she is comatose, and Dr Lopez is undergoing medically induced sleep patterns._

_Just over a week later_

Santana blinked her eyes open, and groaned. Ever since they put her on these sleeping tablets, she's been getting migraines when she wakes up. The latina swings her legs over the side of the bed, and adjusts her tank and boy shorts. It's become a sort of ritual now, that when she wakes up, Santana walks over to the Blonde's bed and checks her charts. They say her name is Danielle Lovato, and that she's been comatose since the incident and subsequent operation. No sign of serious infection. Mike Chang knocks on the door as she's flicking through, and she calls him in.

"Hey Mike. There's no change physically, but her brain waves are spiking so we can expect her to start waking up soon. I can't say when though, could be a day, could be a week. I'm going to talk to my father, and I'll see what we can do from here. You want a coffee? And what would Officer Lovato want?" Mike walked over to her, and pressed his hand to her shoulder. "Thank you. Again. Yes please to the coffee, and Dani would have the same as me I guess.. Why though?" Santana smiled, and hugged Mike hard. He accepted it willingly, and all the emotions they'd felt in the last week seemed to lessen slighty. "Because we're having coffee. If she manages to wake up, she'll want a coffee, right? I'm not going twice!" She grinned, and he laughed slightly. With one final pat on his shoulder, Santana left Mike to sit down with his unconscious comrade.

On her way to her father, Santana stopped by her office. She picked up her white coat, and threaded her arms through it. She felt the scratch of the fabric, and she was suddenly so grateful for all the hours of sleep loss to do course work, the bitch professors, and Quinn who became a paramedic after all the accidents she had to deal with on their high school cheer squad. If she hadn't have been through all that.. The other option was unthinkable. When she first woke in the hospital bed, Santana panicked. She was the one at the end of the bed, writing on charts and medicating, not in the bed! That's how it worked, and now it was reversed. But she had become complacent when she caught sight of the blonde next to her. The officer that saved her life, who she had saved. Then things got complicated.

Santana Lopez is gay. No secret, no shame, but also no girlfriend. She likes to hit up gay bars with Quinn, find a girl good for a one nighter, and then ditch the next day. But this blonde, Danielle, had captivated her. There was no other way to put it. Normally Santana's dry spells were three days at the _most_, but she hadn't had sex in over a week because she couldn't get her mind off this girl. So, maybe Santana has a crush on the comatose officer. It doesn't matter, because she's probably not gay, right? That's what Santana tells herself.

Walking back through halls of a hospital she knows well, Santana arrives at the office of one Doctor Antonio Lopez. She knocks twice before entering, and when the voice she knows well calls for her to come in, she does so. "Hola Papi. Do you have a few minutes? I won't be long, I have to go back to Miss Lovato soon, and get coffee for Mike.." He smiles kindly, and gestures for her to sit opposite him. "Hola Santanita. I will always have time for my daughter. I'm so proud of you, especially after what you did for that officer. She would have died." He says, and Santana just looks at the floor for a moment, before she speaks. "Thank you. But I don't think I can be near her any more. I.. I think I like her, Papi. As in.. You know. _Like like_ her."

She seems nervous as she says this, and the elder Lopez just breaks out smiling. "Santana, you saved her life! You are staying on that ward! Why do you even have your coat on?" He asks, and Santana runs her hands down white-covered thighs as she stands. "Because when she wakes up, I'll be the doctor I've always been. Not the sleep deprived wreck in the bed beside her." She tells him quietly. He moves to hug her, and she hugs him back. "Santana, I know that ever since your madre left it has been hard for you. For both of us. But I am so unbelievably proud of you. You saved that woman with a medical kit for medium injuries and pain killers from the back of an ambulance, not a full operating theatre and hospital. You're no wreck, Santanita. Go get your coffee. Te adoro, mi niña." He kissed her forehead, and let her go with a smile. "Te amo, dad." The Latina waved goodbye to her father and left him, her footsteps that little bit lighter.

The coffee shop inside the hospital was near empty, so when she had placed the order Santana just looked at the newspaper. She instantly regretted it. Over the front covers were plastered pictures of Santana, leaning up against the wall, covered in blood, and looking like shit on a stick. The surgeon groaned, and read some of the headlines. 'It's not all bad, at least I did it properly.' She thought, as she took in some of the titles. Things like _Saviour Saves Saviour!_ And _Surgeon does 3 hour surgery in street!_ Jumped out at her, and Santana was all too relieved when Quinn walked up behind her and caught her eye.

"Hey San. You look better, everyone's calling you a hero!" She said softly, obviously aware this was a sensitive subject. "It's been a whole fucking week, Q. Can't they leave me alone now?" She sighed, and gave her brunette friend a smile. "They should, but they won't. At least your first time in the media was being lauded as a hero, right? It's better than ending up like Artie.." Both women shuddered at the name of their old high school friend. Arthur Abrams had been arrested for pre-meditated murder a few years ago. "Uh, Doctor Lopez? Your coffees are ready." The barista called, and Santana said her goodbyes to Quinn. "Thanks." She said, as she took the little cardboard holder that contained Mike's, Dani's and Santana's drinks.

The stroll it took for the Latina to reach the wards she was meant to be on gave her a little thinking time. What was she going to do when the blonde woke up? Would she just carry on as normal, or would the stunning blonde come into her life? Santana tried to put all these thoughts aside, but found she couldn't. The officer in the bed just wouldn't leave her thoughts.

Balancing the cardboard tray on her left knee, the surgeon flicked her white coat away from her hand and pushed the ward door open. "Coffee." She said, and without bothering to look at Mike or the comatose blonde she passed him the tray, minus her own drink. "Papers are a nightmare, Mike. Bloody Headlines." She exclaimed, as she reached for her own charts, her white coat fluttering around her thighs with her rapid movements. "Have you seen them?" She asked, still not looking up as she read through her health information. "Mike? Mike you deaf boy!" Santana calls, examining a complex looking chart. After a few seconds pause, "This is her." Santana heard Mike say, and she flicked her hair over her shoulder to see why he wasn't replying, and who he was talking to. What she saw made her back track. What she saw stopped her heart. What she saw was a pair of deep brown, and very awake looking brown eyes staring at her from a hospital bed. "Uh.. Hi!"


	5. Tell Me, Doctor

**I love you all so much. Each review makes my day, even if I only had one follower I'd write this but to have y'all? I feel like I need to be either Texan or Ellen to say y'all. Is that texanist? I hope not, my Uncle Jerry is a Texan :)**

**ANYWAYS enough about Texas, happy gay pride. Is it pride now? No, but I love rainbows and pride is great fun, so It's the Purple-Ketchup PrideFest. Taste the rainbow.**

**I don't own anything but the best just over 100 followers ever, and some rather snazzy comebacks.**

**I'd also like to point out that my updates WILL be sporadic, as I'm a dancer with a VERY heavy performance schedule coming up so that means a shit tonne of rehearsals!**

This Chapter is dedicated to someone very special. It's for someone I can't live without. It's for someone I love with everything that I am.

This chapter is for my absolutely bloody marvellous sister, and by extension her wonderful boyfriend, without whom neither of us would've kept it together.

Amy and Ash, in the voice of Dumbledore if you please, "Humans have a knack for choosing exactly what is worst for them."

* * *

Thanking god that she didn't drop her coffee, and trying to remain professional through the immediate shock, Santana put her charts back and swallowed thickly. "Officer Lovato, welcome back. My name is Doctor Lopez, but call me Santana. I need to thank you, actually. Do you remember what happened?" Santana asked cautiously, as she moved over towards the bed. "Um, some of it. I remember arriving, and radioing through, and then nothing. Call me Dani, by the way." She said. "Well then, Dani it is. Mike did you tell her what happened?" The surgeon spoke to Mike here, and the Asian shook his head. "Just that a doctor saved her. I was waiting for you. I've got to go actually, my shift starts soon. Get better, Okay D?" He patted the bed and left, leaving a slightly awkward silence behind him. "I'd better tell you then." Santana sighed, and took a deep breath as she sat heavily on her bed.

"Around a week ago, a little over a week actually, I was attacked in an alleyway. There was a young boy with me, and he managed to text my old cheer coach what was happening. When I graduated, she retired, went into the force, you see? Her name's Sylvester." Dani nodded, and though she was a little surprised by the fact her Chief was a cheer coach she didn't show it. "Yeah, she's the chief officer. Gave me the call out, actually." Santana nodded, and scuffed her foot along the floor. "Uhuh. But yeah, You arrived before Mike on your bike, and just as you did the guy pulled out a gun. He pointed it right here," Santana said, and pointed her index finger at her heart.

"And just as he pulled the trigger, you dived in front of me. You saved my life, took the bullet. So, I have to say Thank you. I.. There's no way to say how grateful I am." The blonde smiled at the sincere look on Santana's face, and nodded slowly. "It's okay. I heard the bullet missed everything. But.. Mike said something about an emergency operation? And why won't he let me see a paper?" The surgeon winced at this, damn that idiot Mike. "He wanted me to tell you. So, after you went down, Mike went after the men and I was there with Blaine and you were on the floor. Um, I'm actually a trauma surgeon, and.. Oh shit. I can't do this. Here." Santana gave up trying to explain and just handed Dani a newspaper from her pocket.

Seeing the front cover, the policewoman gasped out loud. It was one of the more detailed accounts, but the stunning Latina sat in front of her and the picture on her lap were almost two different people. She was still so beautiful, and as Dani began to read she couldn't help but look at Santana in a different way.

Ten minutes later, the blonde set the paper down. "Tell me. I know that I was shot. This paper said you saved my life by operating on me in a street for three hours. But what happened behind that white screen for you, Santana?" Those startling brown eyes bore into mocha coloured orbs. "Honestly?" Santana said, with a shakier voice than she'd admit. "I was so, so scared I was going to lose you. I remember your heart got really weak at one point, and I had this thought. I thought that if you did..._you know_, then maybe a part of me would too. I couldn't let you go."

It seemed to take a few moments for Dani to process the answer she recieved. "I guess we're even then. I took the bullet, you took it out of me. I could've died, you could've died. We kept each other alive, right?" She grinned, and Santana slowly grinned back. "Guess we did, Dani. You want anything?" The blonde was about to shake her head, but changed her mind. "Just one thing, Doctor. Come here." She beckoned, with her good right hand. With some trepidation, Santana did as Dani asked, swallowing as she got closer.

Without warning, she cupped the doctor's cheek, pulled her down, and kissed her forehead. "Thank You." She whispered, while the surgeon was still stunned from the feeling of Dani's full lips on her skin.

"Y-You're welcome."

Santana looked deeply into Dani's eyes before drawing in a breath. "You know Dani, they should really review this chapter." The blonde sat up as much aAshe could, and tipped her head towards the British writer in the corner of the hospital room. "What do you think, PK? Should they?"

Yes, Yes you should.


	6. So, Do you?

Well. I'm apologising for this being so short after a wait, but while we're here does anyone have anything to add to my nan's rant about how I don't care about her, and it's my 'fault' I'm a lesbian, and make her uncomfortable?

Dear readers, I apologise profoundly for my lateness. I apologise for not having a longer chapter for you. Kris, my wonderful Brittana writer (FloatYourBoat21) is also rather handily my contact in law enforcement. That's right guys, I have a cop friend! ;)

To the tiny bit of Dantana goodness, because this life sucks and they're just adorable. This chapter is for Demi Lovato, because without her book I would be in even more of a state right now.

Thoughts on the new Lost Girl?

* * *

_Two days passed, and Santana was still not allowed to work. In that time the two women had grown closer to each other, Santana caring for Dani as she shouldn't move, and Dani keeping Santana occupied while she couldn't work. There were still a few subjects left undiscussed, and some of them were set to come up sooner than either of them expected..._

"Hey San?" Dani called as she sipped her drink. "Hmm?" The Latina was filling out some papers she shouldn't be on her bed when she heard the blonde. "Do you like, have a boyfriend?" Santana chuckled a little bit, and set her pen down. She swivelled to face Dani before she spoke. "No, I don't. And I never will actually.." She wrapped her hand round her neck bashfully and looked down. "I'm gay, so..What about you?" Because she was looking down, Santana missed the way the woman's face lit up with a grin. "That's cool. I'm actually gay too, but this is Lima, Ohio so no one's waiting on me to get out of here. My parents didn't approve of my 'lifestyle', so I had to make it on my own. They kicked me out at 17 after they caught me making out with a girl, and I got a job in the force until I can get into music. Did you always want to be a doctor?" Santana was still in shock, though. Dani liked girls? Major break through! She stumbled over her next words. "Ye-uh, Yeah I did actually. My school went on a trip to a hospital, and I got lost. I found one of the ICU wards, and it sorta made me think that I wanted to help them. So I went to medical school, and here I am." Dani gave a dry chuckle. "And thank god you did, or I wouldn't be here."

A small frown creased the Latina's forehead. "Don't talk like that, Dan. I don't want to think about that." Dani laughed quietly. "Then don't. I'm still here for a few weeks aren't I? Thanks to this hospital food my diet's out the window though." She said with a wink, and Santana cracked a grin. "As if someone with a body like you needs to go on a diet." The brunette mumbled, hoping Dani wouldn't hear her. She did.

"So you think I have a good body?" The blonde asked, her smirk was evident in the way she spoke. Santana tensed slightly, blushing a little. "Maybe. I mean, I have seen it when we were on the street." She said. Dani sat up a little, grimacing almost unnoticeably. "So when you were looking all busy saving my ass, you were secretly _perving _on me. Why Doctor, I do believe that's unprofessional!" She grinned, and Santana began to flush.

* * *

Our ladies will be in court soon, scary! I'm sorry again, but i'm not quite in the right place right now.

With all my love, always,

PK


End file.
